


Sacrifice

by AngelicAssbutt



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Mentions of Jerome Valeska, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssbutt/pseuds/AngelicAssbutt
Summary: Reader finds Jeremiah after he gets sprayed by Jerome's insanity gas.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Sacrifice

You were quickly weaving your way through Jeremiah's labyrinth after getting a rather concerning message from him, he had been mumbling something about Jerome and insanity gas. After what you had witnessed along with all of Gotham on the news today you were scared of what you would find but you had to help Jeremiah no matter what.

In your haste, you had taken a wrong turn many times so the way to his main room took longer than usual but when you got there the lights were off except one in the corner, all of Jeremiah's blueprints and sketches were scattered all over the floor.

You saw a figure on the floor in the far corner under the single lamp and your heart dropped. Jeremiah's face was pale and his lips were redder. "Oh my.. wha- what happened to you?" Whispering as you crept closer to him.

When you finally got to him you sunk to your knees in front of him, trying to see if he had any injuries. "Jeremiah? Are you injured? What happened?" 

He finally looked up at you, his eyes had become a golden/yellow color. "Jerome apparently made a special batch of his insanity gas, just for me. How thoughtful isn't that of him?" He raised his hand and slowly stroked your cheek.

Flinching slightly at his hand you looked around the room and saw a jack-in-the.box toy sitting on his desk, a small pipe coming from the mouth. "You were sprayed." You stated as you looked back at Jeremiah. "Babe, we need to get you to a hospital or- or like the GCPD. We need to get you help."

Jeremiah's laugh was eerily like Jerome's but still so distinct, making chills run down your spine. "No, the gas didn't affect me, except some cosmetic changes of course" He gestures to his face. "nothing has changed, darling. I'm still Jeremiah." 

You stand up and back away a little from him, creating some distance between the two of you. "You sure? Maybe we should call Officer Gordon? Just to be sure." 

While you were talking Jeremiah had slowly stood up too, holding himself on the table hunched over. "I told you, I am fine." His voice was strained and darker. 

Suddenly he turned around with a big smile on his face, laughing lightly. "Babe," It came out smoothly, almost like he was singing it. "promise you won't call anyone. Especially Jim Gordon." He walks to you slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. "We wouldn't want to worry them in vain, now would we?" 

He had finally arrived in front of you and you could feel his gaze hard on you. "Yeah sure, I won't call anyone." You forced a smile to try and calm him down. "I was just worried is all," Seeing something glimmer in his hand you took a half step back. "I love you." 

His grin became bigger, if even possible, before plunging the sharp object into your stomach. "I know, that's why I have to do this."

It felt as though you were punched before a throbbing pain spread across all of you, you couldn't breathe. All you could do was look into Jeremiah's eyes, pretending they were back to their old selves, soft and loving. 

He held you close as you fell to the floor, watching the life drain from your eyes, slowly, slowly, until there was nothing left and he kissed your forehead. "Thank you, for sacrificing yourself for my cause. You will be greatly remembered when I've rebuilt Gotham."


End file.
